netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bud Buttons/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Mary Foole * Bud: 'Well, well…what do we have here? * '''Mary: '''Oooooh~ You must be the famous Bud Buttons right? * '''Bud: '''You seem happy to see me, are you a fan? * '''Mary: '''Of course I am! I always love to make sure things “cool off” around here. * '''Bud: '''Hahahahaha! Wow that was terrible pun! I like you, what is your name? * '''Mary: '''Foole, Mary Foole at your service! * '''Bud: '''My what an appropriate name for someone with an appropriate costume! So what’s your story? * '''Mary: '''Long story short I’m a girl that just wants to entertain. You? * '''Bud: '''Like you but I wish to scare people. I put the fun in funeral and laughter in slaughter my dear. * '''Mary: '''Hmmm killing people? I don’t know, that doesn’t have any ring to it. * '''Bud: '''Unlike the bells on your outfit you mean? Hahahaha! * '''Mary: '''Hahahaha…that’s right, Buttin’! Now then, do we REALLY have to fight each other? * '''Bud: ' Unfortunate the old wizard says it’s the rules…but is he watching I wonder? Don’t see his old wrinkly face up in the clouds anymore. * 'Mary: '''Then how about you and I team up and take down these other freaks together? * '''Bud: '''Good idea Mary but say you’re a jester obviously? How about I first help you entertain thie “Wiseman”? * '''Mary: '''Ooooh!~ How? * '''Bud: ' Simple…we fight...and knock the other out and who is ever out has to play dead. But there is one small catch… * '''Mary: '''Yeah? * '''Bud: '''Don’t take this Mary darling but you see in order to make this fight look convincing…I’ll have to leave you in stiches! Hayden Townsend * '''Bud: '''Oh I must say that look alone is enough to attract quite a large crowd. * '''Hayden: '''Bud Buttons… * '''Bud: '''Ooooh? You know me? My what a silly question, of course you do! I’m quite famous around these parts. * '''Hayden: '''And you just so happen to be stealing my fame! * '''Bud: '''Awww jealous are we Mister…oh where are my manners? May I have your name? * '''Hayden: You know me…I am Hayden Townsend! * Bud: '''Hmm that name does ring a bell…oh yes! You are that so-called Boogeyman! Breaking into other people’s homes and scaring them to death! * '''Hayden: '''Exactly! And you ripping me off! Both when you were a human and as you are now! * '''Bud: '''I wouldn’t call it “Ripping you off” Hayden. More like I am “inspired” by your work. * '''Hayden: '''What? * '''Bud: '''If it weren’t for your intrusion I would haven’t found a better purpose in life. Scaring people is fun and I know you agree with that. * '''Hayden: '''I do but that doesn’t mean we can be friends. Now listen up clown boy, it’s about time we settle it and show you who the real master of fear is! * '''Bud: '''Ohohohoho! This would be interesting. But you are no master of fear, you lack one thing. * '''Hayden: '''What is this thing I lack?! * '''Bud: '''Boogeymen are just made up silly stories to scare kids and make them stay awake at night. Clowns on the other hand are very real, I’ve been more of a terror to others than you think! * '''Hayden: '''You make-up wearing…when people see you they only hide but when they see me they will- * '''Bud: '''Die? Well things change now Mr. Boogeyman. I put the Fun in Funeral and Laughter in Slaughter! And since you are so hell-bent on wanting to know who the best master of fear is around here. Let’s say we have one last dance! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Bud is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Bud: Oh Wiseman!~ You have a visitor being moi! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Bud Buttons! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''I do not recall asking for a court jester. * '''Bud: '''Oh trust me I’m no court jester, besides the one I know is out cold. * '''Wiseman: '''Another still lives? That means you have broken the rules! Only one shall enter. * '''Bud: '''Listen Merlin, she is not here just me. I’ll be the one to spread the laughter tonight in this very lovely fortress I must say! * '''Wiseman: '''You’ll get no laughter out of me! I will only laugh when the rest of “humanity” begs me for my forgiveness and admit all the wrongdoing they have commited! * '''Bud: '''You put so much emphasis on the word “humanity” there, I take it you are no fan? * '''Wiseman: '''You “humans” are a plague! And I am the cure! * '''Bud: '''You know you look pretty “human” yourself, you gonna kill yourself off too? * '''Wiseman: '''How dare you judge me! * '''Bud: '''Oh I’m sorry did I push one of your “buttons”? Hahaha! Get it because my last name is “Buttons”? * '''Wiseman: '''You foolish jester! * '''Bud: '''Still a grumpy old geezer? Elders these days don’t know humor where they see one…so how about I help turn that…frown upside down?!? Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Bud stands over him * Bud: I thank you for the performance but I must make my exit now. I got a world tour to do you see. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Bud: Come again? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Bud: It’s not always fun if you keep secretes how about letting me know what you are on about? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Bud: So you are saying I was bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Bud goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Bud: '''Oh joy… * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Bud: Well…there is something only a mother could love. * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Bud walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Bud: '''This gate is wide open? Ha, i can wait to leave this stupid curse. '''Bud then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Bud: '''So long, old man, see you few weeks! '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Bud: 'Hey i allready to say that! * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''A clown never exist as the fearless. * '''Bud: '''And you are? * '''Samuel: '''Im the everyone's nightmare, your nightmare. * '''Bud: '''Ha, sound's stupid. * '''Samuel: '''Is real! Don't makin so laughs mr clown, i deside not get to your nightmare. You are allready known that crime. * '''Bud: '''Well, you know i great evil clown is here you know it! * '''Samuel: '''Shut it. Im the one who behind all of this! I was manipulated for Wiseman turn on the hated in the past, so he can put the curse and you will transform into monster. * '''Bud: '''Say, are you and Wiseman are friends? * '''Samuel: '''Off course can do. * '''Bud: '''But you know it that he can't defeat the boogeyman without me. * '''Samuel: '''You mean my son? * '''Bud: '''What? * '''Samuel: '''It is long story. Wait "as Bud is laughing allready", why are you laughing? * '''Bud: '''Because is funny! * '''Samuel: '''WHAT! Grrrr, you know what, i just gonna kill you quick! Ending '''Pic of Bud walking out of the Fortress. * Bud: '''Well wasn’t that all for an adventure? People got turned into monsters and all killed each other. If it weren’t for them being set lose it would have been one wiled petting zoo! '''Pic of Bud seeing Mary walking up to him. * Bud: '''Well well, the Jester girl lives! Good, I was worried that I would have to do all the work myself! So what is my plan? '''Pic of Bud looking at a book. * Bud: '''Before I walked out of Wiseman’s domain I snatched a special book, it has all the magic I needed but I won’t go overboard, I needed it for a few steps in my plan. But it will take me time to learn of these magical spells but in the end it will all be worth it! With the help of Mary making sure I follow the instructions properly of course! '''Pic of Bud perfecting the spell he desired. * Bud: '''After about 3 days or so I have perfected what I wanted to do! '''Pic of Bud suddenly creating copies of himself. * Bud: A special cloning trick! With this I can scare many people at once at the same time! Pic of different places around the world with a clone of Bud appearing in each one. * Bud: '''Soon the whole world will know of Bud Buttons! My legend will spread from this town to all the way around the world. I’ll be a bigger and more fearful urban legend than the Boogeyman himself! '''Pic of one clown of Bud somewhere in the world being approached by thugs. * Bud: '''And when some people don’t run in fear…thinking I’m just some man in a clown suit wanting to attract attention… '''Pic of Bud slamming a sledgehammer onto one of the thugs’ head, smashing it. * Bud: '''Then I’ll tell them I put the fun in funeral and laughter in slaughter! '''Pic of Bud’s smile up-close to the camera. * '''Bud: '''Happy Halloween! Hahahahahahahaha! Category:Character Subpages